Fangs and Glitter
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt asking for the two of them to attend a Halloween party. Cordelia is a vampire and Misty is a fairy.


"I look ridiculous, Maddi," The wild blonde looked over at her roommate and gestured to herself.

"Oh, you do not. Will you stop complaining? You're ruining my Halloween drunk vibes," Misty glared but followed the girl from their apartment so they could attend the Halloween party that the two of them had been invited to earlier that week.

"And what the hell are ya supposed ta be anyway?" Madison looked down at her costume and shrugged.

"I just took the opportunity to wear as little clothing as possible," Misty looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Ya mean ya don't do that anyway?"

oooOOooOOooo

"Cordelia! We're going to be late!"

"Give me a minute, Zoe! I didn't want to go in the first place, remember?" The girl groaned and looked up when her friend finally opened the bathroom door.

"You look great. Let's go," Cordelia just sighed and followed Zoe from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Cordelia half lisped the words out due to her fangs that she had put in when they arrived. Zoe looked over at her and shrugged.

"Your costume looks great. Mingle. Get laid. You've been cranky," The woman looked at her in shock and just rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Get laid. She says it like it's so damn easy," Cordelia mumbled to herself as she made her way to the punch bowl.

"Your costume looks amazin'," Cordelia looked up when no one else spoke and found a blonde woman in a fairy costume looking at her. She blushed slightly and thanked her, "I mean it. That make up is killer."

"Thank you. Your glitter really pulls the costume together," The fairy grinned at her and Cordelia took in the rest of her costume. It was short and tattered to look old. The wings that were strapped to her back were beautiful and the minimal make up that the other woman had on was gorgeous on her, "Cordelia," She extended her hand to the woman who shook it.

"Misty," Cordelia nodded and looked up when someone took the mic and started talking drunkenly into it. She heard Misty groan and looked over at her questioningly, "That's my roommate," Cordelia laughed and looked back to the girl who was now attempting to sing, "She swears she can hold her liquor.. But ya see that she obviously can't."

"She's not going to call you out or anything is she?" Misty's eyes went wide at the assumption and she looked back worriedly to her roommate.

"Jeez, I hope not," Cordelia looked back at the girl on the stage and gestured for Misty to follow her. She lead her to the back of the house and out into the garden, "Thanks," Cordelia just nodded and walked beside the girl as she took in different flowers and plants, "This is beautiful."

"Thank you," Misty looked up confused, "I live here when I'm not working. Otherwise I keep the apartment with Zoe in the city. This is my garden," Misty nodded wide eyed and walked beside the woman.

"So, a vampire, huh?" Cordelia laughed and looked up at the woman beside her.

"Yeah. I didn't want to come. I let Zoe use the house for her party but I wasn't exactly expecting to have to come to it," Misty nodded, "She picked the costume to be honest."

"Maddi picked mine out. I had exams all week and I didn't have a chance ta go shoppin' for anythin'," Cordelia nodded and looked back to the girl.

"You wear it well," She blushed when she realized what she said and looked down at her feet. When she looked back up, Misty was smiling widely and Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief.

"I like yours too," Cordelia blushed again and thanked her, "I'm actually majorin' in agriculture," Cordelia looked up and nodded.

"Alright. So, Miss Ag. Major, how'd I do?" Misty laughed and Cordelia grinned softly at the sound.

"Hmm. I dunno. Ya could use a little work on your hydrangeas," Cordelia looked up at her and glared, "I'm kiddin'. This whole thin' looks amazin'," Cordelia smiled up at her.

"Thank you," She gestured to a bench in the garden and took a seat with Misty sat beside her, "So how did you get roped into coming to this party?"

"Maddi doesn't like to hear 'no'," Cordelia laughed and nodded, "She eventually talked me into it but I'm mostly here to be a DD," Cordelia nodded again and shifted slightly closer to the girl on the bench, "What do ya do?" Cordelia looked up confused, "Ya said ya only live here when you're not workin'?"

"Oh. I'm a lawyer. Zoe is too. We work for the same firm," Misty nodded, "So I keep the apartment in the city for the shorter commute. I would sell this house but it's just been in the family for too long. You know?"

"I understand. It's a beautiful house," Cordelia nodded and looked back to Misty, "And you're beautiful too," Cordelia laughed as she blushed.

"Are you sure you haven't had anything to drink?" Misty shook her head.

"No, I haven't had any. But someone had ta tell ya and ya really are beautiful," Cordelia blushed even harder and thanked her, "Even with all of that blood runnin' down your face, Countess Dracula," Cordelia laughed at that and Misty grinned at being able to evoke that sound from her.

"You look gorgeous too. I thought so the moment I saw you," The words were whispered out as Cordelia blushed and looked down at her lap and Misty reached over and grabbed one of her hands.

"Thanks," Cordelia nodded and looked up at the girl who was now really close to her face, "Can I... Can I kiss ya?" Cordelia breathed out a soft laugh and nodded to the girl before leaning in and meeting her half way. She pulled away and opened her eyes before laughing, "What?" Cordelia reached up and wiped her thumb along Misty's mouth.

"I got blood on you."


End file.
